


Run Away With Me

by SerendipityinEuphoria



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Paranoia, Psychological Horror, Psychopath, The murderer wears a cat mask, There's a dog btw, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipityinEuphoria/pseuds/SerendipityinEuphoria
Summary: Just another normal night for a couple of foodlovers, Choi Soobin and Choi Yeonjun.Spending the night away, driving in their car in search for new good places to eat.A place which they finally found in the form of Magic Island. A local diner right by the city's edge.However, things took a sudden turn. With hell breaking loose, as people started dying gruesome deaths.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is sudden, but this just came to me after playing countless games of Among Us.  
> Couple that with the fact that I have been desperately wanting to read a TxT AU of the sort, I decided I would just make one since I can't find one.  
> Basically, there's a Cat-Masked Killer picking the patrons of Magic Island, a diner, one by one.  
> Also, a warning. If you can't handle dark themes, blood, gore, violence, and character deaths, then this is not a work for you. As I assure you, this story won't be over without countless of our beloved characters dying.  
> And if you are up for it, then thank you! And I hope you enjoy this ride with me! <3

**Those in the Magic Island**

**Name** : Choi Soobin

 **Age** : 19

 **Description** : Choi Yeonjun's boyfriend, Loves going on food trips,

Loves meeting new people, as much as he loves eating new food.

A little scaredy cat, but would be a Puma to defend his boyfriend.

**Name** : Choi Yeonjun

 **Age** : 21

 **Description** : Choi Soobin's boyfriend, A food lover as well

Would never say no to Soobin, also an old friend of Taehyun. 

Brave, would not hesitate to do anything to protect his boyfriend.

**Name** : Kang Taehyun

 **Age** : 18

 **Description** : A working student, studies in the morning, works at night.

Choi Beomgyu's current friend/rival/enemy. Yeonjun's old friend.

Smart, but not smart enough to figure out Beomgyu's feelings for him.

**Name** : Choi Beomgyu

 **Age** : 19

 **Description** : Kang Taehyun's co-worker/friend/enemy/rival.

Doesn't hesitate flirting with good-looking customers. Actually likes Taehyun.

Works in night-shift just cause he's too lazy to wake up early.

**Name** : Huening Kai

 **Age** : 18

 **Description** : Magic Island's Newest Employee

Shy, doesn't talk unless required. Does tasks efficiently.

First time working in the night-shift. The type of guy to die first in horror movies.

**Name** : Jeon Jungkook

 **Age** : 23

 **Description** : Magic Island's Security Guard

The Ex of one of the customers.

Loves eating, but actually hates his job.

**Name** : Park Jimin

 **Age** : 24

 **Description:** Kim Taehyung's Boyfriend

Wasn't actually hungry, just wanted an excuse to be out with Taehyung in the middle of the night.

Just wants to have fun.

**Name** : Kim Taehyung

 **Age** : 24

 **Description** : Park Jimin's Boyfriend

Went to Magic Island with Jimin to have fun.

Loves Jimin with all of his heart.

**Name** : Kim Namjoon

 **Age** : 26

 **Description** : A High-School Teacher

Went to Magic Island after a co-worker's suggestion.

Exhausted and drained. In a love-hate relationship with his job.

**Name** : Jung Hoseok

 **Age** : 26

 **Description** : Magic Island's Cashier

Being suspected of cheating by his boyfriend.

Isn't actually cheating. Just really friendly.

**Name** : Min Yoongi

 **Age** : 27

 **Description** : Hoseok's Angry Boyfriend

Went to Magic Island to spy on Hoseok

Suspects Hoseok is cheating.

**Name** : Kim Seokjin

 **Age** : 27

 **Description** : Magic Island's Chef

Really good in cooking, loves experimenting on ingredients

Cares for Magic Island's Employees but couldn't care less for the customers.

**Name** : Bang Shihyuk

 **Age** : 48

 **Description** : Magic Island's Owner

Practically lives on his own room inside the diner.

Wants to send the customers into a Magical Island of bliss through his diner.

**Name** : Bongbong

 **Age** : 8

 **Description** : Bang Shihyuk's Pet

Is cute but hates seeing people.

Probably the murderer.

* * *

"Hyung, I'm sleepy." Soobin weakly mumbled as he yawned, head lazily resting on his car seat with his eyes half-open.

"Wow, weren't you excitedly singing about the delicious food we'd eat just a few minutes ago?" Yeonjun teasingly asked his boyfriend.

"First of all, that was hours ago. We had been driving for four hours now." Soobin answered with annoyance as he lazily propped himself up.

"Second, I am still excited. But it's not exactly easy showing your excitement when you're both sleepy and hungry at the same time." Soobin added, giving his boyfriend a glare before lazily falling back his seat.

"Fine fine. Don't blame though, it's not like I'm the one who suggested going out looking for food this late at night anyway." Yeonjun replied, eyes wandering outside as he too searched for a possible stop.

"Why does it look like you're blaming me now hyung? Wah, and here I thought you loved me. I swear, you were only sweet when you were asking me out. If I knew you'd be like this when I finally said yes, I would've kept you waiting longer. Waaaay longer." Soobin complained as he did his best to give off the most disappointed look he could make.

"Hahahaha, you're cute." Yeonjun answered as he took his eyes off the road momentarily, taking a short glance at his boyfriend. Finding his boyfriend endearing and cute, contrary to what Soobin hoped he looked like.

"And when I'm upset, you only call me cute. Treat me seriously hyung. I'm mad. Really really really mad." Soobin argued as he pouted.

"Well...it's not my fault that my Bin is still the cutest bean in the world even when he's mad." Yeonjun replied before eyeing Soobin briefly to poke his nose.

"Don't touch me, stop it." Soobin replied as he immediately swatted Yeonjun's finger.

"Anyway, I think we should just head home. We're almost at the city's edge hyung, and we still haven't find anything." Soobin added as he glanced outside his window once again, noticing less and less buildings as they progressed.

"Tsk tsk tsk Bin." Yeonjun teased Soobin as he shook his head.

"Wh-why? What?" Soobin asked in confusion.

"Don't you know that 24/7 diners are always by the city's edge? That's like so so so common knowledge." Yeonjun teased Soobin before laughing.

"Ohh? Really? I mean-now that I about it..." Soobin trailed as he immediately considered the idea. 

"Aaand, there it is." Yeonjun announced as he pointed at the place with his lips, which Soobin immediately followed. An excited smile forming in Soobin's lips as he saw it. And just as Yeonjun said, a few good meters away from them was a diner. A simple yet beautiful diner, whose name wasn't even noticed by Soobin. As the first and only thing he cared about was the huge "24/7 OPEN" sign. Finally, an actual open place that they haven't eaten in yet Soobin thought. Yeonjun then started slowing the car down ,as they made their way towards the diner's entrance, halting as Yeonjun opened the door for Soobin.

"You go on now, I know you're dying to go inside. I'll catch up when I find a good parking spot." Yeonjun softly told Soobin as he leaned in for a kiss. 

"Okay~ Don't take too long though! You know how hungry I am hyung, I might not be able to wait for you. Just park it somewhere with lots of cars or something!" Soobin told Yeonjun as he gave the older a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, I won't. And we both know you won't start eating without me. See you later Bin!" Yeonjun replied with a wink.

"Whatever. Don't forget to lock the doors!" Soobin shrugged before quickly giving Yeonjun a reminder as he finally hopped off.

"I know~" Yeonjun quickly responded before giving his boyfriend one quick wave as he closed the door.

"So cute." Yeonjun mumbled as he watched his boyfriend excitedly making his way inside.

"Good evening sir!" The lone guard immediately greeted, a fond and welcoming smile along with it as he opened the door for Soobin.

"Ahh! Good evening! Thank you!" Soobin immediately thanked the guard, bowing profusely as he finally entered.

Inside, Soobin was met with a larger space than he thought. Something he didn't expect from the building's exterior at least. It was pretty spacious, at least spacious enough that it made the diner look nearly empty despite having at least a dozen people inside it. Soobin then looked around some more, admiring the building's interiors, as to be fair. It was something really pleasing and relaxing to look at. Walls and tables painted in various pastel colors which complemented each other very well. And if it weren't for the very hard to miss smell of food, Soobin would easily forget that he was in a diner.

"Good evening sir! Welcome to Magic Island! Can I find you a seat?!" A voice suddenly said, startling Soobin as he quickly turned towards the voice.

"Wah, you startled me." Soobin instinctively mumbled as he faced the voice, finding himself face to face with a handsome, albeit smaller young man. 

"Ahh! I'm so sorry sir! Please forgive me!" The young man, who Soobin correctly assumed to be a waiter immediately apologized.

"Ahh no! It's okay....Beom...gyu. It's okay Beomgyu!" Soobin assured the waiter as he carefully read his nameplate.

"This place is really pretty though! I can't believe this is my first time knowing about this place." Soobin quickly added as he entered a conversation.

"Ahh! Considering we're quite way off the civilization, that's to be expected!" Beomgyu answered, a hint of complaining on his voice despite its cheeriness.

"Ouch!" Beomgyu suddenly yelped as something struck the back of his head.

"I'm so sorry sir, is my friend here causing you troubles?" The young man who emerged behind Beomgyu politely asked Soobin.

"Ahh! No! He's not! We were just having a conversation." Soobin explained as he assured the young man, who was roughly the same height as Beomgyu and equally handsome. With the only difference being his impossibly hard to miss red hair.

"Ya! Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too?!" Beomgyu told the other young man, whose nametag read "Taehyun"

"Stop singing. More working. If only you work as much as you talk, or sing, then maybe you would've been promoted ages ago." Taehyun snarkily replied, partially scolding Beomgyu.

"Anyway, we're so sorry about this sir. Can we please find you a seat? Are you alone? Or are you waiting for someone?" Taehyun politely asked as he lead Soobin towards an empty table.

"Ahhh it's okay it's okay. You two are really cute. Hmmm, I'm actually waiting for my boyfriend, he should be here any minute though." Soobin assured Taehyun once again before answering the younger's question.

"Aww, bummer. Well, I should've known. Someone being that handsome, it's impossible that he's single." Beomgyu whispered to Taehyun while Soobin innocently made himself comfortable on his seat.

"Shut up, be professional." Taehyun whispered before elbowing Beomgyu's stomach lightly.

"Here's the menu sir! Please, take your time!" Taehyun told Soobin with a smile as he handed the older the menu book.

"Thank you! If you don't mind, I'd want to wait for my boyfriend, so he can choose with me." Soobin told the younger after returning his smile.

"Sure sir! No problem! We'd be waiting by the counter, just give us a wave if you're ready to take your order, and we'd come immediately!" Taehyun replied before giving a polite bow as he dragged Beomgyu away.

Soobin nodded as he gave the two a fond smile, watching as they made their way back towards the counter. Soobin then quickly opened the menu book, already feeling hungrier with the still looming smell of good food ever since he stepped foot inside the diner. Wishing hard for Yeonjun to pop up by the door so they can finally make their order. Alternating his looks from the door and the menu book as minutes passed. And it wasn't until another good ten minutes that Soobin finally saw Yeonjun's bright blonde hair pop up by the entrance. Excitedly, Soobin stood as he signaled his boyfriend of their seat. And almost immediately Yeonjun spotted Soobin, given that a giant baby waving his arms frantically isn't exactly hard to miss. Giving him a huge smile before making his way towards him.

"What took you so long?" Soobin almost immediately complained as soon as Yeonjun came close into hearing range.

"Wah, can you at least let me take a seat first? Will you?" Yeonjun asked with disbelief on his face before chuckling as he sat.

"Now, what took you so long?" Soobin returned to the question as he tried giving Yeonjun a glare, which of course. Yeonjun still found to be cute.

"Well...How do I say this? Or...should I even tell you this?" Yeonjun mumbled as he looked at Soobin with a face of concern.

"Choi Daniel Yeonjun, if you are planning to give me a scare tonight, I swear I will whoop your ass with this menu book." Soobin threatened as he lifted the menu book.

"No no no! I mean...it's not really something scary. I guess...but we're in kind of a trouble? Or maybe, I am. I don't know." Yeonjun answered with uncertainty, and a slight hint of worry on his voice.

"Nevermind that for now, I'm sure it's nothing anyway. For now, let's make our order and eat. Okay?" Yeonjun told Soobin with an assuring smile, with the older noticing how worked up the younger already got.

"O-okay." Soobin softly mumbled as he opened the menu book. 

For the next few minutes, Soobin desperately tried keeping his attention away from whatever Yeonjun was talking about. Trying his best to focus on the very delicious looking food he's seeing on the menu book instead. After all, they came here to eat in the first place. 

"You're so cute though." Yeonjun suddenly spoke, breaking the awkward minutes of silence in the process.

"What are you suddenly on about?" Soobin replied dismissingly.

"I mean, you could've ordered anything you know? And I would still eat it. You didn't need to wait for me to order." Yeonjun explained with a fond smile.

"Whatever, if you want to make it up to me then you go order instead. I'm not exactly in the mood to talk anymore." Soobin coldly replied.

"Wah, this kid. Is it about what I said? I already told you it's nothing to worry about." Yeonjun replied as he tried reaching for Soobin's hand, but the latter moved his hand away quickly.

"Well what did you expect me to feel? You started going on talking about something that seemed really worrying, then you suddenly stopped talking about it. Telling me to not worry. Now here I am, overthinking whatever in heaven and hell could you be talking about. And we both know it must be something really alarming because if it wasn't, then you wouldn't have told me about it in the first place." Soobin quickly said, not even pausing for a moment to breathe until he's finished talking.

"W-wow...you can be a rapper you know that?" Yeonjun said, a part of him teasing Soobin, another part of him amazed.

"Stop it, this is not funny." Soobin immediately told Yeonjun with a look of displease.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Well, there's just some crazy guy who scratched our car door. That's it really, we could just paint it or something. It's not that big of a deal." Yeonjun explained before looking at Soobin apologetically.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I was just a bit scared that you'd scold me or something. For you know, letting our car get damaged." Yeonjun added with a forced smile.

"You idiot, why would I scold you for that? Does it look like I give a damn about that car? Where is he? Did he do anything to you? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Soobin told Yeonjun after a long sigh, before throwing countless questions out of worry. And if it weren't for the fact that Soobin's worry for Yeonjun outweighed his frustration on him, then Soobin would still be scolding Yeonjun.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I was inside when he scratched the car. Besides, I only came here after he left. I think he already left somewhere. Stop worrying now, okay? What matters is I'm here." Yeonjun assured Soobin.

"F-fine. I guess. But for fuck's sake Yeonjun, always remember that you're way more important than that fucking car. It's just a fucking car." Soobin told Yeonjun as he rubbed his own forehead.

"Wow, haven't heard you cuss that much in weeks." Yeonjun chuckled.

"Well, that's because there wasn't anything worth cussing about until tonight. Whatever, it's over. I'm calling the waiter. You go tell our order." Soobin swiftly said as he raised his hand, waving towards the counter to call a waiter. Something which Taehyun immediately saw, as he started heading towards their table.

"You're so cute." Yeonjun whispered as he chuckled.

"Hell- Ohh! Yeonjun-hyung!" Taehyun exclaimed in surprise.

"Hmm? Ohh! Taehyunnie!" Yeonjun exclaimed in equal surprise as soon as he turned towards Taehyun.

"Wow! I didn't expect to see you here! You've grown so much!" Yeonjun quickly added as he eyed the younger from head to foot.

"Oh come on hyung, we both know I haven't grown that much." Taehyun dismissed Yeonjun's latter statement before laughing.

"So you were this sir's boyfriend! Wow! Where did you two me- Ahh! I'm so sorry! I will be taking your order!" Taehyun almost immediately asked in curiosity, when he suddenly remembered his own words to Beomgyu earlier. To keep things professional, thinking that while Yeonjun is indeed his former neighbor, and friend until the latter moved out, he is still their customer.

"No no no! It's okay! Please sit! I want you to meet Soobin! Besides, we haven't seen each other for so long! This is definitely the best time to catch up!" Yeonjun immediately told Taehyun as he quickly pulled the younger to sit beside him.

"Wah, so you're Junnie's friend? To think this guy actually had friends. Please, eat with us! I would love to hear more!" Soobin joined in inviting Taehyun, a fond smile on his face as he watched the younger sit shyly.

"I-I don't think that's allowed, but thank you so much for inviting me!" Taehyun politely declined as he looked around nervously.

"Psh, nonsense! I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind since there are barely any customers anyway. If you're still not comfortable, I can directly ask for your boss or something. I really missed you Taehyunnie!" Yeonjun argued as he waved for another waiter.

"We-well..." Taehyun trailed, as despite wanting to decline out of politeness, he knew that Yeonjun actually had a point. Besides, Yeonjun was a good friend of his, a good friend that he also missed. A good friend who he unfortunately lost in touch with ever since the older moved out.

"I guess it's okay...but I will pay for my food hyung!" Taehyun finally agreed.

"Taehyunnie, it's not like we get to see each other everyday. So please let hyung be it this time, okay? Besides, my boyfriend would smack me if I let you pay for your food. I'm just so sure of it." Yeonjun argued before glancing at Soobin with a chuckle.

"That's right! Taehyun here is working really hard! You better treat him, and be a good hyung for once!" Soobin replied before laughing.

"Keep it professional he said...work more he said...tss." Beomgyu suddenly appeared, mumbling as he gave Taehyun a side eye.

"Hello! Welcome to Magic Island! Can I please take your orders? Two good sirs, and Kang Taehyun, my dear friend and strict co-worker." Beomgyu quickly greeted.

"Great, now he is definitely never going to stop talking about this for the whole month." Taehyun thought to himself as he closed his eyes, already imagining the bugging and annoying Beomgyu would do to him after this night.

"Ahh! We're so sorry for pulling your friend in! It just so happened that he was a good friend of my boyfriend, and if possible. We would like to spend some time with him, it's been so long since they last saw each other. And it's also my first time meeting an old friend of his!" Soobin politely explained to Beomgyu, who despite his earlier snark, nodded as he immediately understood the situation.

"Ohh! I see! It's okay! I can tell that to our boss, I'm sure he'd allow it! Besides, as much as I hate this guy with all my guts... he works harder than any of us...I guess he deserves a break." Beomgyu agreed before giving a shy look towards Taehyun as he mumbled.

"Wow, did he actually just said that?" Taehyun thought to himself as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Sooo, I will be taking your orders now!" Beomgyu cheerily said as he held his notebook and pen. Yeonjun then smiled, before proceeding to give their orders quickly. And as fast as Beomgyu came, was as fast as he left. As before Taehyun could say anything to Beomgyu, Taehyun already found him making his way back towards the counter, before entering the kitchen shortly to give the cook the list of orders.

"Your friend is nice." Yeonjun started the conversation, eyes also on Beomgyu before looking at Taehyun with a smile.

"Y-yeah...he is...I guess..." Taehyun mumbled with a smile, surprised himself that he's agreeing. As truth be told, this was actually the first time Beomgyu felt, nice.

"Soo, where do we start? About this place? About you? About Junnie? Whichever you're comfortable! I'm just so excited to listen!" Soobin excitedly asked Taehyun as he leaned in closer to able to hear the younger better. 

Taehyun was about to start, when he suddenly saw Beomgyu along with Kai, another co-worker of his, rushing towards the entrance. Albeit curious, Taehyun decided to ignore the commotion. Thinking it was probably nothing serious, but he was quickly proven wrong when he heard Beomgyu's voice calling for him.

"Ohh? What's wrong? Your friend is calling for you." Yeonjun asked as he too heard Beomgyu's calls for Taehyun.

"I...I don't know hyung. Wait here." Taehyun mumbled as he slowly stood.

"Is everything okay?" Soobin nervously asked, as he too started noticing the commotion.

"Y-yes, of course. Please wait here." Taehyun answered, hoping to have sounded as reassuring as he could. Even though he himself knew, that something is wrong.

Quickly, Taehyun made his way towards the others. Asking what is happening as soon as he arrived, only to be met with silence as Beomgyu simply pointed at what's causing the commotion in the first place. Squinting his eyes, Taehyun looked. And despite the darkness looming outside, he immediately saw it. The thing that is causing the commotion. Or rather, the person. As from where Taehyun and the others are, was a man standing a good few meters in front of the diner. Immediately, Taehyun felt shives run down his spine as he found the scene, or rather the person very disturbing. Wearing nothing but black, the person stood still. Almost blending in with the darkness entirely, and if it weren't for the white mask that he's wearing, they wouldn't notice him the first place. But it wasn't the man's clothes that disturbed him, and his co-workers. It was the mask. It looked like it was the face of a cat. But not those cute cat-faces that children wear during halloween, nor the half-masks that adults wear during costume parties. Instead, it looked like some failed imitation of what a cat looks like. Dead huge eyes, staring right back at them through the darkness. Ears of uneven sizes, which seemed to flow with the slightest gusts of wind. A cat nose that wasn't even aligned, and finally, the lips of a human. 

Everyone stared, at least for a good minute, when suddenly the figure finally moved. Making almost all of them, even their security guard, Jungkook, jump, startled. Quickly, Jungkook held his gun as he readied himself to draw it any minute. It was then that they noticed, that the person was holding something. Something which didn't look like a weapon, but something that looked familiar. Making everyone confused as they wondered what it was, until finally Beomgyu spoke, finally recognizing the thing that the man was holding.

"That's for a remote control car!" Beomgyu exclaimed, having been a huge fan of them, Beomgyu knew he was right.

"A remote control car?" Jungkook asked, glancing momentarily towards Beomgyu as he waited for an answer, before quickly looking back at the man. Not wanting to lose sight of the man for even a second.

"Yes! I have one of those! I'm sure of it!" Beomgyu immediately answered. And he was quickly proven right, when a toy truck suddenly came rushing towards them out of nowhere. Almost immediately, the toy truck crashed in front of the diner's door. Making a loud sound that caught every patron's attention. 

"What's that?" Jungkook immediately asked, noticing something wrapped on the toy truck.

"A package?" Beomgyu mumbled as he too stared at it.

"Shit! He's gone!" Jungkook immediately cursed. And just with those three words, almost everyone collectively lost their shit.

"He-he-he-he-hey! Where did he go?!" Beomgyu asked, already afraid of his life as he quickly held on to Taehyun.

"C-calm down. M-maybe he's just a prankster." Taehyun tried assuring Beomgyu despite being nervous himself.

"Wh-what should we do?" Beomgyu nervously asked as his eyes kept wandering outside. Unsure whether he was hoping to find someone, or if he was wishing to actually see no one.

"Should we look at-the truck?" Taehyun asked, but he didn't need to get answers. As the truck suddenly started moving back and forth, as if it was shaking it's package off of it. Something that went on for seconds, seconds which for some reason terrified four grown men. Uncertain of what to expect, they could do nothing but watch. Until finally, it fell off. With the white cloth unwrapping as it landed on the ground. Finally revealing its content.

Beomgyu immediately puked, apologizing immediately as he held his mouth. Taehyun immediately helped Beomgyu, doing his best to calm the latter down. While Kai and Jungkook stared at what was before them in horror. Speechless, Kai could do nothing but step back. While Jungkook, immediately locked the door before stepping back himself.

"What's wrong?" Taehyun suddenly heard Yeonjun's voice, as the latter came rushing with Soobin after seeing what happened to Beomgyu.

"Hyung-" Taehyun mumbled, as he too could do nothing but stare in horror.

In front of them, was a severed hand. With a little simple message.

_He didn't take my hand, so I took his._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading and please do let me know if you want to see more of this work. This work would be a work that I decided to start since one of my current works is about to finish, although this would be a shorter one and is yet to have a fixed schedule of update. So please do leave kudos and comments if you want to see more of this! And for those reading my other ongoing works, they are still to update by schedule! With Everlasting Shine getting an update later. Thank you for reading!


End file.
